


Nineteen

by Avidfanficwriter



Series: The Nineteen Series [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Denial, F/M, Giving in to her, Smut, Teasing, Younger woman older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidfanficwriter/pseuds/Avidfanficwriter
Summary: A sexually frustrated middle aged man and horny nineteen year old, what could go wrong?





	1. Chris Pine Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, under the same name!

Chris lays in bed wide awake, trying desperately to fall asleep. He lets out a frustrated groan, sleep was never coming. He was frustrated, sexually. The sight of Clara  earlier today on set, dressed in scanty clothing and getting into character as a stripper, The way her hips moved, how the script called for her to  release small moans with each movements, it drove him crazy. 

His eyes closed again, his hand had a mind of its own coming to rest on his half hard cock. He palmed himself through his sweatpants while his mind drifted to Clara. The memories of her, filled his mind. Her body, the way she looked. He rubbed his hand across the cloth covered manhood, while the image still fresh in his head. He could see her symmetrical face, how you nibbled on her bottom lip while a hand trailed between her breasts.  Chris pushed his hand into his pants, gripping his cock tightly and used his other hand to pull his pants further down. Revealing his growing cock, he began stroking himself.

He moves slow at first, he releases a small moan from the sudden contact. He’s no longer using memories instead he’s using his imagination, the image of Clara sprawled out on his bed, hands interlocked with his as he desperately pounds into her. The way her hands push against his grip as her hips bucks against his when his entire length is inside of her. 

The pleas that escape her mouth begging him ‘Don’t stop’ over and over followed by the shouts that she’s are close, do little to stop his motions. He’s stroking himself faster, his cock twitching in his palm. His bottom lips comes to rest in between his teeth as the imagine seeps further into his brain, how her perfect round ass would hang off the bed as he slams his cock into her, how she would bury her face into the pillow to to stop from screaming. The way his hands would fit perfectly into her hips. He can feel the pooling in his lower stomach as his strokes grow sloppy, his strokes are lazy, settling for half of his length. . It’s the last image that breaks him, the sound of her tired, crackled voice shouting his name and body shaking violently as her orgasm rips through her. 

“Fuck.” He shouts as he tries desperately to hold on. He can’t.

The sight and pleasure is to much as he rolls over, aiming his cock at the blanket while hot white liquid spurts from his cock.

He moans, slightly tugging on his twitching cock a few more times trying to hold on to the feeling.

Chris’ chest rises and falls quickly, huffing as he recovers. His his hand is sticky with his release, his cock slowly beginning to soften but the image is still imprinted on his brain. Her body glistening with sweat, her legs shaking against his own. He’s losing himself to his fantasies, the image of a younger woman driving him crazy.

He cleans the mess and himself opting to take a shower after hes’s done. The hot water stings his back when it touches him, He stays in the water longer than need be, long after he’s done washing. Just trying to erase Clara. He finally gets out when his arms are bright red, stinging with pain. 

He falls asleep finally being able to erase her from his mind. 

* * *

The next few days were rougher, her character in the movie only got more explicit as time went on. The clothing seemed to become more and more sheer and Chris was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her. 

“Everyone we’re going out for drinks.” He announces loudly, everyone would be included Clara, she was nineteen and he made sure that the specific place wouldn’t allow underage kids into it, he didn’t trust himself intoxicated with you near him.  

“Sorry, Clara.” he later says, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. 

She smiles. “It’s okay, I’ll see you later.” She walks away, her body slightly swaying with every step. It took every bone in his body to not follow her, to not pin her into a wall and make her cum. He leaves with the cast, retreating to drink his fantasies away, hoping that tonight differs from the other.  That tonight he can sleep peacefully. 

The sound of Chris’ doorbell going off repeatedly, nearly sends him into a fit of rage. It’s late, to fucking late for visitors, he complains. His rubs his growing beard.  The sight before him nearly makes him drop dead, there she was. Courtney. Standing in his doorway, in a pair of jeans and very-very tight t-shirt. His eyes are immediately attracted to her breasts, the shirt was too tight, to tight to be worn in public at least. The shirt formed perfectly to her breasts, he clenches his jaw and forces his eyes to meet hers,

He cocks his head at her, not sure what he owes this pleasure too.

“Is something wrong?’ He asks.

"Yes.” she says, shoving her way past him. he nods his head, closing his eyes in annoyance. The door closes with a quiet thud and he turns to face her, she’s standing in the middle of the room starring at him. He watches her in silence, waiting for her to say something, to yell even. 

“I need you.” 

Chris plays it off like he doesn’t understand what she means, he had to pinch his thigh to make sure he was awake and this wasn’t another one of his fantasies. 

“I need you.” she repeats. She reaches to touch his dick, the slight bulge in his pants comes into contact with her hand, just a graze but it’s enough to make him stiffen. 

“Hey—” He says, stepping back, pushing her hand away, shocked by her actions. 

“Chris, i need you to fuck me.” Right there he wanted to take her,  he needed to take her. His tongue swipes over his lips, trying to keep his composure but he feels weak. There was the start of a bulge in his pants, doing little to hide his true feelings. There was no doubt she would notice soon. 

“Please–” She whines, her hand rubbing over her arousal. Even through clothes, he couldn’t help but imagine the sight of her doing that nude. How she would look with her legs spread wide while she played with herself.

 He shakes the thought from his head, quickly. “You’re a child!” he shouts, running his hand through his hair.

“I’m not a child. I’m a grown woman.”

He chuckles, “No, you are a freaking child.”

“Really?” she retorts. She  walks in front of him, her hand gripping the bottom of her shirt as she faces him, staring deep into his eyes. “I’m a child.” He opens his mouth to reject but she pulls her shirt off leaving her in nothing but her bra and jeans. She throws the shirt on the floor in frustration then removes her jeans, swiftly. “Tell me, now am I child!” he stares at her, mouth slightly hanging open like he’s a deer in headlights.

He stares wide eyed at the younger woman, “You’re nineteen.” He whispers, quietly. He knows, she knows how old she is. In fact it’s more for his benefit that hers he’s saying that because she’s standing shirtless in the middle of his living room and he’s trying to remind himself she’s young… to young. His eyes fighting to stare at her body. He looks at the floor, staring at her discarded T-shirt.

She doesn’t respond other then huffing and puffing with annoyance. Her eyes never move, staring at him; her hands on her hips. “I’m nineteen, yes but i know what i want.”

Chris sighs, his head is spinning. This was every mans dream, a young woman pining after them. Showing up in the middle of the night demanding to be fucked. – _‘Fuck, fuck fuck. She’s nineteen’_ , he keeps trying to remind himself and he’s thirty-six years old. he was old enough to be her father.

That’s what he needed to do, think of how old they were, he could be her father. he was old enough. It only becomes harder when she speaks again, “I’m not asking you to marry me, i’m asking you to fuck me.” how the hell was he supposed to focus on the negative when she’s begging to be fucked. He can’t do it. it was wrong. He tries to focus on any excuse to diffuse the situation but he can’t. She’s biting her lip, staring at him provocatively. She’s doing it on purpose, gently leaning forward allowing her bar strap to fall down her shoulder.  _‘No, she's a child. a child. you can't do this, it's wrong. it’s wrong on so many levels.’_ He reminds himself once again. He breathes out deeply, picking the discarded t-shirt up from the floor. He walks slowly towards her, trying to convince her to grab the shirt, he lets go of the shirt so does she, once again it falls to the floor.

Immediately, she grabs his hand and his jaw tightens. She pulls him closer, moving his fingers to her mouth, gently sucking on them. He moans softly, clearing his throat afterwards trying to hide it. She smiles, pulling his hand further down, trailing his hand down her breast down to her navel and his mouth drops open slightly and a low guttural moan is released when his hand is forced to cup her sex, he can feel everything. She’s wearing thin underwear, he can feel the wet spot growing as she continues.

“Clara.” he mumbles, his eyes on his hand. He bites his lip. He doesn’t know what to say, his hand is cupping her sex and he’s a loss of words.

What he should do now, is tell her to remove his hand and dress herself. To chalk this down to a simple mistake. Or better yet pull away, step away, hand her the t-shirt and jeans and tell her to be on her way.

She doesn’t stop there, she lifts his hand up once again this time putting his hand into her underwear. Immediately, his finger come into contact with her arousal. ‘ _God, she’s dripping.’_ The thought sneaks in and he’s loosing his fight. He needs to put a stop to this now before it goes any further. He’s being manhandled by a nineteen year old. A 5'4" nineteen year old to be exact.

“Stop.” He says, quietly.

She smiles, and lets go of his hand, leaving him in her underwear, fingers touching her “Then stop.” She whispers,  rising to the tips of her toes.

He fights an internal battle, he needs to move his hand, to get it out of her underwear. This is pathetic, he has the power to end this. Which he does, he’s going to do; he moves his hand up but the reaction he received is not the one he planned for. He’s not halfway out of her underwear before she’s moan, sensually.

‘Fuck, me.’ He whispers to himself. “You’re younger than me.” He says out loud.

She nods her head, smiling. “Why don’t you com here and I’ll show you how young I am.” It’s right there that he decides, he's done. He’s had enough, he can’t do this but he’s not stopping, he’s pulling his hand from her most sensitive parts and wrapping it around her waist, walking her backwards into his bedroom. This wasn’t what he was trying to do but at the same time, it was. He’d told her no enough times, he’d given her plenty of time to call it off not once did she, in fact she continued her pursuit who was he to object to a woman in need. Especially when her need matched his own.

She unhooks her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders before she lays on the bed. He crawls over her, leaning near her shoulder while he leaves a trail of kisses down her collarbone, she hisses when he pinches at her nipple, his mouth quickly replacing his fingers. He scrapes his teeth along her nipple, he licks around her nipple before gently sucking it into his mouth. He uses his other hand to toy with her neglected breast. She moans and he feels dirty. He runs his tongue along the underside of her breast to her other one, gently biting down at the skin. He releases her nipple with a pop, smiling when he watches her eyes flutter closed.

He’s trying to think, to go slow but when his hands winds up down her underwear again, feeling her slickness around his fingers, he can hardly think.

“Oh my god.” She moans, her head falling back and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her face is perfect, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes slowly closing , the way she looks make him painfully aware how hard he is, how he could just easily yank her remaining clothes off of her and fuck her senseless.

Yet somehow he holds on, he takes a deep breath and pushes two fingers into her, biting his lip almost causing it to bleed as he watches her react, her thigh slightly shaking. He moves his fingers slowly– she’s so fucking tight. She would feel glorious around his dick.

He’s lost in the sight of her, this god for sake nineteen year old, whose laying on his bed half naked while he fingers her. She moans, breathlessly. He’s breathing heavily, trying to contain his excitement, pulling his fingers out, yanking her underwear off of her slim body and leaning on the bed with his knee trying to loosen the pressure on his growing dick.

He hovers over her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and works his fingers back into her. Right away, she pulls her lips from his, moaning loudly. She’s beautiful, her chest rising and falling, at an alarming pace as she turns her head.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He whispers, watching her fall apart beneath him. He can’t help but think that maybe she hadn’t done this before, that she was reaching the brink quickly because she hadn’t been with anyone. His fears come in, his actions cease. “You’ve done this before?” He asks, sitting up never pulling his finger from her. The bed shifts as he sits back on his legs.

“Yes–” She whines, grinding her hips into his hand, continuing the action. “He was–” She stops mid sentence when he can no longer take it, there she was forcing his fingers to move inside of her, knowing fully well, he wasn’t going to be able to stop. So, he moves; speeding up his actions while she attempts to speak.“He wasn’t–” as old as he was, he assumes or to be correct, 'experienced.’ Whatever the term was she could barely get words between her hot breath and moans. She’s shaking, her legs trembling around him, her head tossing and turning as she falls apart.

Her eyes snap shut when he touches her clit, gently rubbing it. She moans, out loudly. Cursing.

He continues, speeding up allowing her to ride out her orgasm as he takes pleasure in the sight. Her hair sprawled out around, her back arched and struggling to get away from his touch. “Oh god.” she screams.

He can’t handle anymore, he needs her. Her needs more contact. He takes his time, pulling his fingers from her, studying her face as she reacts. He rises, unbuttoning his pants attempting to be rid of the restriction and for a moment, he’s lost. He doesn’t believe he can last any longer, he done nothing but simple finger her and he’s nearly breaking, any second now he feels as though he could explode. Like any second, he could cum in his boxers.

He looks down, watching her breathing, just trying to compose herself. He should stop this, leave it as that. Walk away, tell her to go home. The words are on the tip of his tongue–his tongue, god he wanted to taste her; there was no doubt little trace of her left on his fingers. He just wanted to make her cum with his mouth. – but this was wrong, she was a child compared to him. Barely out of high school.

Yet he falls to his knees, pulling her further down the bed and kissing her thighs, he nips at her. He argues with himself, wondering how far he should go, if he should go. She moans a word, she says something but he can’t tell what exactly it is that she’s saying. He looks up and shes shaking her head, like she doesn’t want this; like she’s trying to tell him to stop. he should. he knows damn well, he could stop, any second he could stop. Yet she’s right there, he can smell her arousal.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He whispers along her inner thigh. She doesn’t respond. So he continues, trailing his tongue to her sex, licking a long line. He takes his time, remembering the taste of her. He’s lost in her, the taste; the movement of her thighs near his head.

She’s breathing deeply, nearly shaking. He loves it, his nerves leave and he’s continuing. Eating her out like he’d been dreaming of, she kneads at his hair, going back and forth between shoving his mouth further into her pussy and trying to pull him away. She’s nearly screaming, her legs tightening around him while her second orgasm comes to surface, he pushes three fingers into her, nipping at her clit while he finger her again.

Once again, she cums. Screaming at the top of her lungs while she nearly sits up, her body convulsing and he takes pleasure in it. coaxing her to cum in his mouth, sliding his fingers at an alarming speed. By now, he’s nearly dying. His dick is twitching, begging to be released. He feels the hot spurts of precum cover the tip of his dick while he pulls his mouth from her. Now he’s the one shaking, begging to hold on. Apart of him wishes he could blame this on his age. That ten hell, fifteen years ago, he would be able to hold back but it’s not his age that comes to play, it’s her, her body, her moans; just simply her.

He wraps his hand around her waist, gently pulling her further up the bed with himself. He kisses her neck, leaving small love bites as he moves towards her lips. His upper body strength beginning to fail as he feels his arms shake, he rests his waist on hers, the bulge in his pants resting promptly on her sex. Her green eyes are dark, full of desire– need. His t-shirt rubs against her nipples, sending shock waves through her body as she arches, rubbing her aching pussy into him.

He’s desperate to take his time, he doesn’t know the lines she has, how far she went. Or if she would change his mind. He doesn’t want to take any more advantage than he already has of her.

It changes when she touches him, her small hand grabbing his pulsating cock and he moans, “Fuck.” he says between his teeth. He leans his head down next to hers while she moves her hand up his cotton covered dick. Suddenly, he feels his jeans being pushed further down his hips and his boxers are next, slowly revealing his dick. She touches him delicately, sliding her hand down his shaft, rubbing the precum around him.

He almost cums right then and there, when she licks his ear and whispers, “I wanna blow you.” It’s magic to his ears. He would love that, the sight of on her knees, her hair over her face while she sucks him dry. he can’t even imagine what she could do with that mouth of hers, how good it would feel.

“I can’t–” He says, trying to fight the words. “I need to fuck you.” She speeds up, causing his hips to jerk forward. “Please.” 

She smiles, gently kissing his cheek and she leads his cock to her entrance, teasing the both of them as she slides his cock along her pussy. Covering him in her juices. He barely has time to grab the condom from his nightstand, practically tearing the package into confetti, desperate to be inside of her. If he knew her better, he’d take the chance, he’d shove himself inside of her and fuck her without a condom.

She pulls the condom from his hand, gently putting it over him and leading him back to her entrance. But he needs  second, he sits up, yanking his t-shirt over his head and taking a moment to calm his heart before she roughly pulls him back on top of her. Her eyes stare up, innocently at him as her lip comes between her teeth. He meets her eyes, watching her blink when he slides inside of her, his entire length fills her with a moan from both. She grasps his shoulder, gasping.

Her legs move, wrapping around his waist as he moves, slowly. Bringing a hand down to touch her, rubbing gently at her clit while he fucks her. He’s going to hell for this, if there was a god out there, he was damning him to hell in this moment. The feeling of her was too much, the need to bring her to just one last orgasm is strong. The heels of her feet, dig into his thighs, her mouth inches from his ear, whimpering. He puts his palm flatly onto the mattress, hovering above her; finding  a new angle; his other hand lifts her hips, this is what he needs, what he wanted. He’s quick, finding a better rhythm and her hands latches around his back, digging her nails into his back and it’s only encouragement.

He wants to be covered in scratches, he wants her to claw at him while he fucks her. He slams into her, the sound of skin slapping together fills the room followed by her shouts. Without warning her rolls over, putting her on top of him, his cock sinking further into her. He holds her in place, lifting her so he’s barely in her before rising her hips and slamming back into her. His pelvis slamming into her ass with each pump, her hands come to his chest, bracing herself.

“Oh god.” she pleads, her eyes closed and her head falling back. He’s going to cum, he knows it. He reattaches his fingers to her clit, rubbing her bundle of nerves quickly.

“I’m gon–” She interrupts him, “Not yet, not yet. Don’t cum yet.” She says, pleading to him. He can’t handle this woman, she’s perfect. her round breasts bouncing above him, his teeth clamp onto his lower lip, trying to hold off. One more, he thinks. Just one more. That’s all he wants, he just wants to feel her walls tighten around him, to feel her legs shake and her body tense as he fucks her.

There just seconds before he fills the condom, she cums. He moans and curses at the feeling, it’s everything he’s ever imagined. Her perfect body collapsing onto him as she tries to catch her breathe.

“Shit…” He whispers.

Clara gently rolls off of him, breathing fast. Neither say anything, Chris wouldn’t even know where to start anyway, there was nothing to say. He reaches over the side of the bed, discarding the used condom into the small trash bin and pulling the blanket that somehow made its way to the floor on the bed. gently wrapping Clara in it as well as himself. 

He turns to face her, she’s sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. The right thing to do tonight would be to leave, sleep in the living room and leave her be. Maybe she wouldn’t appreciate waking up next to him in the morning, that he shouldn’t even be this close to her naked body anymore. this was wrong. However on the list of things he’s done wrong tonight, laying next to her fell the least of his problems, he’d just fingered, ate out and fucked a nineteen year old. There was really nothing else he could do to her to top either of those three things.

He decided to just in lay in the bed next to her, worse case scenario, she woke up and left in the middle of the night. Or they would go another round. 

Either way, whatever she decided would be okay with him, he was satisfied. And for once, finally able to sleep. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s had a taste and needs more.

She’s young, so fucking young. 

Yet she’s here, in his fucking bed sound asleep after yet another round of sex. The silk sheet doing little to hide her body from him, every curve is outlined perfectly like the sheet was made for her. She’s a thing of beauty, a portrait that was given as a gift to him. It takes every bone in his body to pull his eyes from her. 

He’d began to crave the way she touched him even worse the way her lips felt against his skin. He’s covered in scratches, the marks from her bright red fingernails that she dragged down his back and shoulders. They should hurt but he’s proud of them, wearing them like one wears battle scars. 

Chris is a mess, a mix of sex and sweat.... and she’s the cause of it. 

He doesn’t know if this is lust or love, or if there even is a difference. He hopes it's not loving, he can’t handle the shame it would bring to fall in love with a younger woman or the overwhelming embarrassment he’d feel if she’d left him for another man. It’s lust, it must be. An overwhelming drive of sexual pleasure that holds a spot captive in his brain. 

He watches her sleep, her lips are swollen, her bottom lip that just a mere hour ago, he had between his teeth while he drove himself into her. Her chest still raw from his growing beard when he’d kissed his way down her chest. 

He can see the youth in her face, the fresh face with doe eyes. An innocence in her eyes, she’s inexperienced, young and everything in this world is new to her. He’s taken advantage of her or maybe it’s the opposite. He’s scared of this or her.

 She’s a child. A baby. Someone’s baby. Less than five years ago, she was graduating middle school. 

He feels dirty and on some level like he’s broken a law. Like any minute, the police will burst through his door and handcuff him. He turns away, staring at the ceiling as he breathes out deeply. A shower, he needs to clean himself, be rid of her. 

His shower is long and the bathroom fills with steam immediately. His shower is calming for the first ten minutes and suddenly the ache is back. His need for her, he did so much the first time to prevent this, to stay away. He pleasured himself to the thought of her to dull the need but now... now that’s he had her, there is no amount of self-given pleasure that can satisfy him. It’s her and her alone. 

When he’s done, his body is tense and he can barely manage to stand. His need for her is only growing stronger as the seconds pass. When he steps back into the room he has to fight the impulse to pounce, she’s still in his bed, naked. He opens his dresser quietly and manages to get dressed. 

He’s buttoning his shirt when he feels her small hands wrap around his torso, playing dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans. “Clara...” He moans, closing his eyes. 

“Yes?” She asks innocently. 

“Stop.” Chris groans, his body is betraying him and his mind is starting to convince him too. “Clara, please.” She loosens her grip, slowly walking in front of him, a large smile on her face and her hands rest firmly on his chest. She’s still naked, her body proudly on display for him. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, glancing up at him. 

“We can’t keep doing this,” he says to her. He’s shaking with need, his voice was low almost a whisper like the words were causing physical pain to release. “I could be your father.” 

She’d look up at him with those ridiculous hazel eyes and a devilish smile on her lips. “Maybe I need a daddy.” She whispers pulling him into a kiss. 

“Don’t say that.” he groans into the kiss.

It only edged her on further, her hands sliding down his clothed chest. She catches his belt buckle which could easily be an accident but it’s not. Not when she’s around, nothing she does is an accident. She tugs at it, making his hips roughly pull into hers and he groans. “Being my daddy wouldn’t be so bad...” She says as she plants small kisses on his cheek. She edging him on, teasing him. Like he’s a rabbit chasing a carrot that’s just out of reach but it’s so close. “Maybe... that’s all I need is a daddy to keep me in check... So i don’t wind up in some man's bed.” She knows what she’s doing to him and she loves it. He’s wrapped between her two fingers. 

He grabs her arms, trying to break free but the second her hand falls to his growing bulge, he lowers his head, staring deep into her eyes. His brain slowly starting to shut off and his lips hover just next to hers.  It’s teasing, having her just within arms reach, he could lean forward and close the space, make her his once again. 

“Please...” She whimpers. 

He wants to kiss her, he’s practically begging to kiss her. Her lips are beautiful, so close and all he can think of is kissing her. He breathes in deeply. Chris knows at this point, he’s goner, there’s nothing else he can do to prevent himself from giving in. She moves her hand, stroking him through his jeans and he groans, resting his forehead on hers. 

“I need you.” She whispers, her eyes locked on his. “I know you need me. I’m all wet and begging with need.” She moans, quickening her movements. His breathing deepens and his eyes close. “Do you need me as bad as I need you?” 

He answers the question the only way he knows how his hands roughly grabbing her upper arms and pulling her into him. He kisses her with need and hunger. Finally giving in to the lust. “Damn you,” he whispers into the kiss, it’s invasive, wild; like he’s fucking her with his mouth. He can barely make out he small moans that she release over the sound of his heartbeat. He can’t even begin to understand why he tried to hold back, why he was so hell-bent on not having her again. Slowly, she pulls away and he growls in anger; he starts to object groaning with anger as to why she left when she drops to her knees. 

He stops breathing right there, the sight of her down on her knees, her mouth hanging open as she pulls his zipper down. Her eyes don’t leave his, even when she finally releases him from his cotton prison. She's being slow, agonizingly slow, she takes him in, causing him to gasp. Suddenly being slow is the least of her concern, she’s working him fast and with excellent skill. 

She’s moaning, her tongue swirling around him as she nearly releases him. It’s a never-ending circus ride with her. When he finally looks down, he can see it in her eyes, the sweet innocent look that is begging for more. His legs are shaking and the familiar pooling his lower stomach is rising, he grabs a chunk of her hair pulling her to her feet and kissing her once again. 

Chris doesn't care anymore, he doesn’t care about her age, or the guilt or whatever other problem his mind will eventually think of, right now he’s tossing her onto the bed and forcing his jeans further down his toned hips. He’s hovering over her in seconds, he’s so hard it’s painful. 

“Tell me how bad you want it.” He whispers, letting his lips ghost over her neck. Her back arches in response. 

“I need you so bad.” She whimpers. 

“How bad do you want me to fuck you?” He groans, grinding against her. 

“Chris!” She whines, trying desperately to have him. 

“That’s what i wanted to hear.” He grunts, plunging into her with intensity. He could scream and by the looks of her face, she could too. Her eyes are rolled back and her mouth is left ajar, she’s shaking, desperate to keep the friction between them. He’s prideful at this very moment, she’s falling apart beneath him on the brink of an orgasm; losing control of her body because of him. The look in her eyes is desperate and wild as she gets closer, her hands clawing at his shoulders and her moans growing louder. When she finally comes, he swears he’s the one to see stars. The sight of a beautiful woman screaming, her legs shaking and her arms tightly wrapped around him is jaw-dropping, picture worthy even. 

He can’t believe he’s lasted this long but he’s losing control, his thrusts start to get sloppy but it’s her that makes him finally cum. Her plump lips forming a perfect ‘O’ as her eyes flutter closed, she’s pushing at his hips trying to convey she’s had enough; that she can’t anymore but it doesn’t work, he’s too far gone to care. He ignores her plea, finding the last of his strength to pull her hands away and force them into the mattress. He drives deep into her one last shouting as he cums. 

They’re covered in a layer of sweat, his body weak and on fire. She’s beautiful, her lower lip is between her teeth as she comes down from her high. All Chris can do is stare at her. He knows he’s in trouble, deep trouble and this has nothing to do with her age, it’s her. She’s trouble and he’s caught in her web with no way to escape and no plan to. 

She smirks, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she runs her hand along his face, it’s soft and he can’t help but close his eyes at the feeling. His arms are shaking, struggling to contain his weight, he’s spent; desperate for sleep. Gently, he feels her lips touching his, he kisses her as softly as he can trying to not stir the beast inside of him. They part and he moves, laying on his back with her curling up next to him, she rests an arm across his chest and he caresses her hair. 

“I have to go soon.” 

“Where?” He asks in a soft whisper

“Work.” 

“Back to playing a stripper,” he says almost annoyed. 

“Yeah.” He feels her move, tossing her leg over his hip and straddling him. Her hair falls flatly against her chest, just barely hiding her bare breasts as she whispers, slowly leaning forward. “Maybe when I’m finished, I’ll come and perform for you.” 

He groans and lets out a small moan, running his hands up her sides, watching as she teasingly comes down for one last kiss. 

She’s made him weak, in every sense. He’s a pawn and he doesn’t even know how he got here. How she did this. Or how he let it happen. She can use him for sex whenever she wanted and he’d happily go along. Just as long as it meant, he could feel her. 

_‘She’s nineteen.’_  His mind repeats, louder and louder as the kiss deepens. It continues to repeat when he feels her tongue swipe against his. ‘Nineteen.’ his mind tries to fight but it’s a lost battle. He doesn’t even remember why he was repeating nineteen, all he can think about now is kissing her. 


End file.
